1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus having improved reliability and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting display device, an electrowetting display device, a plasma display panel device, an electrophoretic display device, etc., have been developed.
In general, the display device includes two substrates facing each other and an image display part interposed between the two substrates. The two substrates include a display area and a non-display area when viewed in a plan view. The image display part that displays an image is disposed in the display area and a sealing member is disposed in the non-display area. The two substrates disposed to face each other are adhered to each other by the sealing member.